


Meet the Champions

by Loki_of_Infinitum (Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: D&D, Drow, Durandal - Freeform, Elves, Everyone has fancy names, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humans, Infinitum, M/M, Meet the Party, Meet the Players, POV Second Person, Werewolf, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson/pseuds/Loki_of_Infinitum
Summary: An introduction to the Champions of Infinitum!
Kudos: 1





	Meet the Champions

It all began with the Mid-Summer Festival. Each of us entered the tournament for our own reasons. Myself, just to build a new life for myself. For my dear friend, to find freedom.   
Now all of us had some success, including myself, but others managed feats beyond their wildest dreams. Or at least their wildest ones at that time.  
As for myself, I only managed to succeed in proving that teamwork is an effective battle strategy.

My apologies, I suppose even you, gentle reader, aren’t going to give a damn about myself or the others if I don’t at least introduce myself.   
I am Lord/Lady Loki Plume D’Negro of Infinitum. Leader and mouthpiece of the Champions of Infinitum.

Who are the Champions?  
Well we’re group of dedicated warriors, rogues, and magic users under the patronship of our Lady Philippa Delamour.  
We are also a ragtag group of weirdos who cause chaos through the Unending Valley of Durandal and a few other realms that supposedly don’t exsist. Trust me, they do, we've been there.

I suppose I should introduce the other main players in these crazy tales.

There is Amara Ravenorin. Our Arcane Archer who, when not causing undo chaos with her natural gift for stealth, is an ally worth her salt. Her delightfully dangerous riding dog Demon is just as terrifying an ally.

Duma, our Dark Cleric, who has yet to have their tales written.

Helalxul Zak, or Hela, our Dread Necromancer. Who started life with our group as the Half-elven Male Sorcerer Caom Tenebrea. That is until he accidentally set himself on fire because of spiders, giant phase spiders, in our clothes. She’d happily also burn the Spiders of the Underdark eventually.

Raskur Bloodglow, our angry, horny, Gnomish Barbarian. He bites things, he rage-fucks and he smashes… Hell, he'd do all three to Death themselves if they aren’t careful. Oh and beware of his tiny war pony Windy, or Breaking Wind… the most aptly named horse in the universe.

Rook Cinder, my sworn brother or Otorno in the traditional elven. A fellow Sorcerer, former slave and part silver dragon. He is one young man who is regularly underestimated, much to our enemies dismay.

Shinra of the Lotus, our friendly neighborhood poisoner monk. He has died so many times that we’re pretty sure he must be saving up for a discount on something, and seeks the rarest poisons and lotus blossoms, including the poison that is his very blood. Yeah, he takes it THAT seriously.

Tari Warren Chambers, or as his dear Mother calls him, Tari Ward Your Chambers. Our Hexblade, asexual flirt and chaos human. He'll make you head spin with the ridiculous ideas he comes up with, and scare you with how quickly he’ll threaten violence. He’s also one of the first people to treat you with genuine kindness and a real smile on a rough day. He has become one of my closest, though sometimes misguided, friends.

Vega Elizabeth Delamour is our Candle Casting Lycanthrope and the adopted daughter of Lady Philippa. As apt to chaos as Amara and Tari, she is a gentle soul in all reality and can kick ass as both a candle rifle wielding woman and a big ole Wolfie.

Victor Stiener-Davion is our Duskblade and half-giant bronze dragon who sleeps in a magic snowglobe, is another softie with a sharp blade and also has an eye for commerce and the darker side of buisness.  
And of course, myself, your humble narrator, Loki, the genderfluid elven Sorcerer-Bard, elected leader and circus master or at least that’s what it feels like sometimes. I attempt to keep the peace between these elements of chaos, and the rest of the world too. 

There have been many other faces who have joined us in our adventures. Some were here for a while others we hardly got to know. Each coming and going from our story in it’s telling. Each for his or her own reason and with differing impacts. 

Before I continue on to tell these tales I should make something clear to you good reader. We have and will always, for the time being at least, see ourselves as the good guys, the heroes, the ones in the right. We see our actions as beneficial, as lawful, sort of, as mostly good. Those who oppose us as our enemies we tend to see as misguided to evil depending on their intent. I understand that you, the kindly reader, may see these events in a different light. The Gods know we each see different parts in different lights. However we do try to all do what we see as the right thing, to be a mostly positive force in our world, and aid those people that we can.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this brief hello to the strange characters whose stories I plan to share. On all future tales please look for who helped me by writing these tales as they are the other players.
> 
> Also a Thank you to Lady Phillipa herself @thegingerslytherin for running our crazy asses.


End file.
